New York Living
by Jelly Babies And Atomic Clocks
Summary: On the run from something that the Doctor has only seen in Time Lord legend, the Doctor has no other choice than to rewrite his DNA structure. Trusting Amy with his life, the two are sent to life normal, human lives in New York. But there choice of work is a bit confusing. Amy finds herself as a photographer, and the Doctor, the model...
1. Why New York?

**A/N: Hi peeps!**

**Anyway, this is my first Doctor Who fanfic, but don't worry. It's not my first story, cause I have another seven, but not DW. TeheheThis story is basically like 'Family of Blood', where the Doctor has to change himself into a human? Yeah, that one. :)**

Chapter 1: Why New York?

She stood on the side road, head angled down towards the ground, staring at the puddle. Her reflection stared back, almost as if it was scrutinizing her. Swinging the TARDIS blue bag out in front of her, she blocked the image, and went to stare at the road. Cars passed in the fast flowing traffic, everyone rushing to get wherever they were heading.

Amelia Pond shuffled her feet slightly as the tempture dropped yet again, sending a chill down her spine. She stared at her laced, ankle high boots, a light maroon colour. Her dress only came to just above the knee, purple in colour, no sleeves. A huge coat hung down past her waist, tightly hugging her body. The cold air of New York bit at her skin, causing goose bumps to appear. The tall buildings towered over her, menacing. Their grey forms seeped into the light grey of the sky, almost causing them to become almost indistinguishable from the sky with the human eye.

People on foot and in cars rushed past, dismissing her completely. They ran around in their little lives, never seeing the bigger picture. Something that Amy had seem to pick up more of lately. Her travels with the Doctor had changed so much of that.

"Miss Amelia Pond?"

The sound of someone's calm, questioning voice broke her from her thoughts, making her head to turn fast as she finally noticed the car that had just pulled up in front of her. He stood in front of the Bentley, waiting for her to acknowledge him.

"Just Amy, thanks."

Stepping towards the car, Amy picked her bags up, but found herself flopping them back to the floor again. _I hate it when the TARDIS decides to pack for me._ Amy commented as her driver came round.

"Here. Let me handle this. Miss Pond, you just climb into the car."

With a small thank you, the redhead slid into the car, closing the door behind her. She felt the jilt of the luggage being thrown into the boot. The driver came round the front, also climbing in. As soon as the door shut, they were off into the streets of New York, away from the arrivals at the ferries.

Amy felt no need to start up a conversation with her driver, who seemed to be blissfully unaware of her. Actually, if it wasn't for the fact that he knew she was in the back, she was sure he would miss her completely.

Turning her head to look out the window, the streets and alleyways passed as the car wound its away around the island of Manhattan. Amelia sat back and reminded herself of why she was here. Why the Doctor did what he had to.

ooOoo

"AMELIA! ZIGZAG PLOTTER!"

The Doctor flung himself to the other side of the TARDIS as it screeched and howled, almost as if it was in excruciating pain. Amy dove to where she had been told to go, pulling the plotter to where the Doctor always placed it, then moving two steps to the side and repeating the process. The Doctor had never allowed her to work the TARDIS before, and Amy was frightened. Using her real name and ordering her to do something with the TARDIS was a _very_ bad sign.

"Doctor!" Her voice was barely heard over the TARDIS' horrible churning and shaking. Her best friend raced around the console, coming to move directly next to her, then further on. The sheer look of desperation was visible all across his face, and Amy felt horrible.

"NO!" He screamed out suddenly as the TARDIS lurched to the side with a terrible screech, and both occupants were sent tumbling. The screaming from the TARDIS echoed through Amy's ears, tormenting her mind. Suddenly, the Doctor was standing over her, pulling levers and dragging the scanner with him. Amy jumped and joined his side, the TARDIS still screeching.

"No... No. That's impossible. It was just a fairy tale. My mother used to..."

The Doctor trailed off, still staring at the screen. A tear slipped down his cheek, and Amy could do nothing but watch. She watched the screen, then the Doctor, then back to the screen. She could see it. A dark mist like substance spread through the vortex towards them, coating it in darkness. Almost as if it were eating away at it. Amy couldn't rip her eyes away from whatever it was. It spread and tumbled, the image seeping into her mind. The constant tumble of waves on waves went straight to her head. The image before her mesmerized her. Her mind wouldn't allow her to turn. Something whispered in her ear. Something muttered words in her head. Something dragged its hand along her back. But Amy didn't notice.

'The door...' something whispered to her, and Amy turned. Eyes wide, she put a foot in front of the other, moving closer the door. The colour in her cheeks had disappeared and all life had seem to be drained from her body. Lifting her hand, she reached for the door knob.

The Doctor turned, noticing Amy about to open the door. Eyes flying open in complete horror, he tumbled away from the console, towards his young friend.

"AMELIA! NOOO!"

He bounded to her just in time, smacking her her hand away from the knob, causing her to collapse to the floor. Her eyes stared wildly off into the distance, as if she were staring straight through everything. The Doctor rolled her over, quickly slapping her across the face.

"POND!"

Rapid blinking was what told the Doctor she was back. Immediately, she sat up, nearly colliding head with the Doctor. She threw her hand to her head and howled in pain.

"Never stare into it. Never into the heart. It has sent so many of my people mad, it isn't funny. It has devoured so many of us. But it can't be here. It's a fairy tale!" The Doctor roared, heading back to the console, Amy on his toes.

"But Doctor! What is it?!"

The Doctor didn't turn. He frantically worked at the TARDIS, desperately attempting to make her go faster, hide. Anything. But nothing worked.

"Doctor! Answer me!"

Amy wasn't having any of it. She wanted it now, not later. She rushed up to her best friend, and threw his shoulder around so he was facing her. But she taken aback by the pure fear in his eyes.

"Doctor..." she wanted too comfort him.

"For thousands. Millions of years. The Time lords were a peaceful race. We ruled the Time Vortex and manipulated time. We controlled coursality and the way the universe worked. And we had stories. Oh so many stories. Legends, fairy tales. One legend in particular. The Chirilae Fernalie. It roughly translates into... The dark waves of the dead. The dead of the Time Lords."

Amy stared into his eyes and backed up. She was terrified. The Doctor was terrified, and so was the TARDIS.

"And that's what's chasing us?" she asked, her voice quite. "The dead?"

"No. Not just the dead. The darkness is an amplifier. It was said to have killed so many Time Lords. This was thousands, maybe tens of thousands of years before the Time War. There was a civil war amongst my race, and when so many of us died, the remaining had forgotten what it was they were fighting for. The fighting stopped, but the leader of the opposing sides was outraged. He had been beaten. No one would follow him into war. Gallilfrey had been ripped to shreds. Nothing was left. Nothing except each other. He has lost everything. He lost himself in rage and left. He hid for a thousand years as Gallifrey rebuilt itself. But when he returned, he wasn't himself. The King possessed something he claimed that could change so many people. So many lives could be torn into billions of pieces. He threatened Gallifrey, and he wasn't joking. Horamncius possessed the power to turn into death himself. Over the tumbling mountains came the darkness, on the wings of death. The sons and daughters of Gallifrey were devoured, trapped inside the dark swell."

The Doctor stopped as he explained, rushing around the TARDIS. The ship flew at a million miles an hour, running away from what it was outside. Amy slipped closer, just wanting a bit more information.

"So that's what it is." She whispered, putting a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. But she was surprised when the Doctor bounced away, quite literally, with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Not exactly, Pond. That was the fairy tale. The truth is, that is a Time Lord eating swirl. It will send you mad if you stare at it too long. It's latched onto my signature from a billion miles away, meaning I'm the entrée, main meal and dessert. I'm the last Time Lord left alive. My TARDIS is the last TARDIS. If it comes any closer, I'll be eaten, the TARDIS will be eaten-" He stops and looks directly at Amy. "-and you'll be eaten."

Amy gulped. "What are we going to do, Doctor?"

Suddenly, as if answering for him, the TARDIS' engines swirled and the Doctor screamed slightly. Keeling over, he put his hand to his chest pocket and pulled out something small. Something round. Amy rushed to his side and helped him into a sitting position. Carefully, the Doctor opened his hand to stare down at the small Fob watch that had Circular Gallifreyan incrusted into the surface sitting in the palm of his hand.

"No..." He whispered, attempting to keep the raw emotion out his voice.

ooOoo

Amelia flinched as she came out of her flashback/thoughts. The Doctor had changed his DNA structure into a human's. According to him, he'd be called 'John Smith' and would have recollection of who she was. Other a small sense of obligation, this _John Smith_ would have no idea who she was.

Suddenly, the door next to her flew open, and Amy came face to face with her driver.

"Miss Pond, we have arrived."

"Thanks." Amy muttered, slipping her legs out first, then the rest of her body. She stepped forward, then looked up. What she saw made her step back. A huge building the size of the statue of Liberty stood in front of her, towering quite tall. A set of long steps made the front entrance, then the usual grand doors symbolizing the importance of the monstrosity of the building. A billboard was pinned just above the grand entrance with, "Excel Models" written across it.

"This whole tire job. This whole life. It came out of my imagination. The Doctor gave me the choice, and I took it. I was the one who landed us the roles of John Smith and Amy Pond. The model and the photographer. The Doctor asked me to keep him safe, and that is exactly what I'm going to do."

Quietly whispering to herself, Amy placed one foot in front of the other as she headed towards the glass doors of 'Excel Models' with her luggage and driver following on behind.

ooOoo

"Amelia Pond? Aren't you the one from England?"

Amy nodded casually to the woman in front of her. She wasn't exactly worried about getting the job, because the last son of Gallifrey and the Time Lords said she would have it, but something about this woman seemed menacing to the feisty read head. The way she stared and her attitude.

The thoughts in the young woman's head centred mostly around her friend. Her friend that wouldn't even know she's a friend to him. That thought deeply saddened her.

"Well? Are you?" The annoyance was visible in her voice as Amy looked up.

"Oh... yeah! Of course I am! Amelia Pond, from England. That's me, alright." Amy nodded, agreeing wth the fifty year old. But in return, the woman stared with a look of disgust.

"You sound Scottish."

Pond stopped and stared. She was right. She was Scottish, but had run away with a strange man in the middle of the night, and continued to run until they were caught. And that was what had caused her to come to New York, living out her life with the strange man who won't even remember who she was to him, or his responsibilities that came with taking her from her life.

"Yes. I am Scottish. You have a problem with that, Mrs. Thomas?"

There was a long, strangled pause as Amy stood up for herself, some of her best friend's personality seeping through.

"No."

The answer was quick, as if it weren't to be trusted. Amy parted her lips to continue, but was cut off by an annoyed Mrs. Thomas.

"Look, Miss Pond. We don't have a space available at the moment, so I'm sorry, but-"

Suddenly, the grumpy, over powered fifty year old paused as another young girl about Amy's age came past, screaming at no one in perticular.

"This is nonsense! I'm taking myself elsewhere!"

As the two women were watching through ' office, a man stuck his head in.

"Rebecca just left us. The photographer? John just warned off another one."

Amy smiled, looking down at Mrs. Thomas triumphantly. The head of 'Excel Models' knew exactly what she was going to say.

"So? When do I start?"

Thomas rolled her eyes, turning to Richard, the secretary in the doorway. Richard looked at Amy, the redhead across the room, standing in front of Madame Thomas' table.

"Richard, Miss Amelia Pond. Miss Amelia Pond, Richard Tucci."

Richard stuck the rest of his body in, extending a hand to Amy. She took it with a smile and a nod of thank you.

"Pleasure to meet you. Now this way, please."

Amy didn't even have time to agree when Richard, who was obviously gay (Amy felt slightly guilty for picking that up), pushed her out the door, picking up her luggage behind her.

"To the lift, Miss Pond. I'll handle everything else." The struggle in Richard's voice was evident as he held her luggage all over the place. But Amy did as she was told, walking to the lift, and pressing the button to go up. The lift opened quickly, and she stepped in, followed closely by her luggage carrier.

"So you'll be working with John Smith, and pleeaase tell me you know who he is."

Amy's smile turned upside down. Of course she knew who that was. John Smith was the Doctor. Her best friend. The man who came back for her in the middle of the night and pulled her out of her lonely life to live a life of adventure and friendship. But then those things that lurked in the dark overpowered him, and the lonely traveller only had one alternative. Turn himself into a human, to live out a year of his life in human form.

ooOoo

"Human beings. Never cease to amaze me, you do." The Doctor smiled incredibly wide, making Amy Pond laugh.

"Oi! Just because you may not be one of us, doesn't give you the right to criticize the human race!"

The Doctor turned to her, about to pull the lever on the TARDIS console down.

"Doesn't it?" he whispered quietly, then pulling it down. Both squealed in delight as the TARDIS shook through the vortex, off on their next adventure.

ooOoo

Amy laughed quietly at the memory, but ended up getting an odd look from Richard. Coughing awkwardly, Amy thought it proper to apologize.

"Sorry." she muttered as the lift doors opened on the eleventh floor. Stepping out, Amy was quickly overtaken by the view. She gasped when she stepped onto the glass corridor that looked down over New York city. The walls, the floors, everything! Everything was see through and beautiful.

"Yes, hurry up, babe! You do not want to keep Mr. Smith, who is quite a hottie, waiting."

Amy laughed out loud to Richard's description of the Doctor. A hottie? Well...

"What?" The crazy secretary asked, hair bouncing on his head. He didn't slow down, but Amy hurried up. The year was 2013. She figured that out this morning. Not 2011, like the Doctor said it would be, but two years out. Well... it could be worse. He could have been two 'hundred' years out.

Suddenly, Amy was distracted by the loud thrumming noise coming through the walls, making the glass vibrate. Amy almost wanted to scream, but Richard rolled his eyes.

"It's insulated, hun. With metal rods. You'll live, Amelia."

"Thanks." Amy mumbled back, not really paying attention. She was more preoccupied with the sound of 'Queen' thrumming its way through the building. And someone's out of tune singing... Which Amy immediately recognised as the Doctor's. Part of her wanted to hug him with all her might, the other half wanted to run in there and slap him across the face.

Richard lead her to the source of the sound. The glass corridor had ended two steps back, and now the were in the concrete part, decorated beautifully by top notch interior designers. Next to the door stood a beautiful stone statue of something she once saw on Veledict 3. Even the door itself had spunk written all other that. Her eardrums hurt from the constant beat of bass and drums. She recognised the song immediately as 'Another One Bites The Dust'.

'Leave it up to the Doctor to be listening to this nearly a hundred feet from the ground.'

Amy laughed to herself as Richard knocked loudly on the door. Nothing happened, and the Doctor continued to sing. Amy noticed the annoyed smile on Richard's face as he tried again, but louder. Still nothing. Rolling her eyes, Amy stepped closer and banged her fist on the doors.

"OI! SMITH!" She screamed, kicking the door as well. She stood back, and as soon as she did, the music died down to a low, quiet hum. Soon, the door opened and Amelia's heart nearly fell at the sight of her friend.

His hair was still hanging to the right, his skinny, lean body in front of her, in the door way. He wore a pair of skinny jeans, high top converses, a white short sleeved shirt on, with a sort of waistcoat over the top. He wore sunglasses that covered his green eyes that Amy was so used to staring into. But what struck her most was how stylish he was being. No bow tie. No suspenders. No Tweed Jacket. Nothing. Nadda. Zero.

Smiling brightly, John looked both of them down, his stare teetering on Amy longer than Richard, and in return, the secretary scowled slightly.

"Oh John! This is your new photographer, Amelia Pond!"

Richard introduced Amy, pushing her forward slightly.

"Hi." Amy offered her hand, and John took it, still leaning in the doorway. He smiled brightly, staring at her from behind those glasses of his.

"Amelia Pond. Hmmm..." He hummed in satisfaction. "Sounds like something out of a fairy tale. Amelia Ponnndddd." He dragged her last name out on his tongue, and Amy couldn't help but smile sadly. The Doctor told her he would recognise her slightly, but other than that, nothing.

"Why don't you come in?" John asked as he moved away. Richard followed him in, and Amelia soon did, fiddling with the fob watch in her hand as it whispered to her.

**A/N: First chapter done and dusted! Goody!**

**Leave a review if you liked. Favourite or follow if it wasn't too bad! I'll get better! Someday...**

**I'll leave you at that and update soon!**


	2. The Dream

**A/N: Updating! So sorry about the wait, just had a lot on. (I know. Rubbish excuse.) But here it is! The next chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed, favourited and followed! From now on, I shall attempt to update regularly! Goodie!**

Chapter 2: The Dream

His office was huge. The size of a flat. All to himself.  
'Not as big as the TARDIS, though.' Amy commented, coming away from the open door, with the Doctor/John Smith, on her heels. She could feel his stare on her, and didn't blame him. He'd probably be having the sense of dejavu at that moment, with past, hidden memories of her.  
"So, Amelia. Have you ever had big jobs in the modeling industry before?" John asked her once they made their way into the lounge room of his office. Amy let her gaze wonder around the room, to the view of the bay, then finally to her friend in the doorway. She stumbled for an answer for a moment, thinking of the time on Phaloe II when the locals had decided to make her queen, due to her beauty. She thought to say yes, but then, yet again, they almost tried to kill the Doctor when he attempted to touch her, then decided against saying yes.  
"No-"  
"According to your regime, no. Amelia Pond, has not been in the modeling industry before." Richard answered for her from the couch. She swung around, staring at the secretary sitting crossleged on the huge, comfy item, smiling brightly at both of them, or more likely, smiling brightly at John.  
"Well... everyone has to start somewhere." Amy smiled awkwardly, feeling out of place here. She stared at both men, who had their eyes plastered on her.  
"I'll go put some coffee on, you two get to know each other better." Richard jumped up from the couch, and headed for the kitchenette in John's office. Was this his flat, as well?  
"And watch him, Amelia. He's a wild one, that one!" He laughed from around the corner, and Amy could visibly see John cringe.  
"I'm sure he won't try anything on you, John." Amy tried to comfort him, but in return, he smiled, shaking his head  
"You're wrong there, Pond. He's already attempted to invite me to dinner."  
Amy stopped, feeling her breath falter in her chest. He had called her Pond. So the memories were already kept somewhere. But the needed to be reawakened.  
'When the time is right.' Amy reminded herself, stepping away from her friend to look around the cozy, spacious flat his office seemed to be. In the centre was the lounge, then a huge plasma. Further on was his desk and laptop, situated on the wooden deck, looking over New York city and the statue of Liberty. She gasped at the view as she stepped closer.  
"Wonderful, isn't it." She heard the Doctor whisper from behind her, but it wasn't him. It was John Smith.  
"Yes, definitely." Whispering quietly, Amy spotted the tiny people walking across the road. New York was so different to London. But how, she wasn't worried too much about. It felt so alien to her, even though she hadn't even stepped off the planet yet.  
John Smith watched her from behind, smiling affectionately, but also puzzled at the same time. He had never met her in his life, but he had this strange feeling that he has known her for all of hers.  
"So... How long have you been in New York for?" He asked, trying to distract himself.  
Amelia turned to him quickly, an apprehensive expression dreading her pretty face framed by beautiful red hair.  
"I... just arrived, actually. Barely three hours." Amy's reply came promptly, face quickly hiding her recent turn of emotions. She smiled at him, hands in her pockets.  
"Jeez. Someone's looking for work quick. You must have gotten bored in Leadworth."  
Before Amy could point out his recent sentence, Richard was back with three cups of coffee. He passed the coffee to the two standing in the room, then smiled.  
"Black. Two sugars." He mumbled, turning around. He picked up his cloak from over one of John's chairs, and forwarded to the door.  
"Come Amelia, hun! I must finish your tour!" Richard called over his shoulder, and Amy sighed. She knew she had to get going, but didn't want to loose the Doctor. The last she saw - or more heard - of him was his screaming. It echoed through the TARDIS, deafening her. His voice was stricken with pain and fear, and the excruciating pain was written across his morphed face. He shook his head vilonetly as the Chameleon Arch rewrote his DNA from TimeLord, to human. It pained Amy to watch him. She almost screamed along with him.  
"Amelia? Coming?" Amy threw her head to the side, seeing John by the door, holding her coat out to her. With a step closer, Amy prized it out of his hands, watching the playful glimmer in his eyes.  
"Come along, Smith." She mumbled, walking out. But John stared at her in puzzlement.

ooOoo

They entered a huge work place, row upon row of cubicles, people working in their own private office. The business end of 'Excel Models'. Amy passed through them, John behind her, Richard in front. The secretary called out information to her, pointing out different people and what they were doing, but Amy took no notice. Her mind drifted to her life with the Doctor and her adventures. Of how they had run from that pack of hungry wolf people on Milidras Five two weeks prior. The Doctor had claimed it was her fault for getting them stuck in the middle of a feeding frenzy. It had been her fault that he had landed the TARDIS in the middle of a tricky period on a tricky planet. It was her fault that he pushed her into the middle of that pack hungry wolf people. Sometimes, Amy wondered how she survived with that man.  
"Amelia?" Someone asked, and Amy found herself correcting whoever it was.  
"Amy."  
The redhead looked up to see John Smith talking straight to her. She looked around for Richard, but he was no where to be seen. She was left at the end of a corridor with the Doc- John Smith, caught red handed not paying attention.  
"You can zone back in again if you like." He smiled, standing a few feet away from her. Amy smiled into the relaxed atmosphere, almost feeling as though everything was normal, but it wasn't.  
"So-Sorry. I- It's just, I've never been good with lectures. My friend used to say that a lot..." She zoned out again, thinking of the Doctor.  
"Oi! Pond." John had to remind her again, and she came back quite quick.  
"Sorry! I just, Ahhh..."  
"It's okay, Amy. It's just, you should get going. We have a photo shoot tomorrow morning. You should get home and unpack. Actually, that gets me to my next point. Have you even got a place to sleep?"  
Amelia stared at him incredibly, hiding the fact that she had no idea. The Doctor said the TARDIS should find her somewhere. But where, she wasn't sure.  
"Of course I do. Do you think I'd just show up in New York and expect to find somewhere to buy and live in within the first two hours?"  
John Smith stopped and looked down, frowning. Yeah. He hadn't thought that question out too well.  
"Sorry. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight."  
"Evening." She corrected him.  
"Fine." He replied, turning around with a huge, cheeky smile plastered on his face. Amy watched him go, then decided it was time she went to go find the TARDIS.

ooOoo

The TARDIS still stood proudly on the corner of some alley, in the pouring rain. Amelia rushed towards it, her hands up in determination to protect her hair. The sight of the blue colour made her smile as she slipped the key in. It opened to reveal the dark and gloomy interior of the TARDIS. Gliding in, the red head looked around wistfully. She dropped her bag by the door, hearing the contents muffle inside. Moving further up, her footsteps echoed around the console room loudly, sounding unusually strange to her ears. With no other sound in the background, it sounded strange. She was used to the groan of the thousand year old engine trying to move itself from one point in time to another. Scaling the Time Vortex, shaking like she would brake apart any moment, leaving her contents splattered across time and space. The sheer rush of it left Amy wanting it more than ever. But one sound she fully missed was one she would hear on a daily basis, but never the same again. She loved the constant reassurance in that noise. The full smile and determination. The play and love embedded in every word and phrase. Amy loved the Doctor. He was her best friend, and it pained her to see him damaged like this.  
She stopped in front of the console, staring at the dark, lonely cylinder. Only five hours ago it was lit and pummeling, and she already missed it. She missed the feeling of uncertainty, and she missed the gleam of glee in the Doctor's eyes.  
"Hello." Amy whispered reassuringly, running a hand over the console. It felt colder, somehow harder. It felt dead. And Amy was nervous.  
"What am I supposed to do? Stay here, or go looking for a place to stay?" She asked to no one in particular. She couldn't just stay here. There was no heating and she would surely freeze to death. It felt like the TARDIS was dead. But she wasn't.  
"Go find a place to stay, Amy. The TARDIS will find you. And so will I."  
Eyes flying open in surprise and jumping out of her skin, Amy turned to see the Doctor standing there. He was smiling kindly, hair down over his face. His hands were crossed ominously in front of him, a kind expression depicting his handsome face. He shuffled his feet slightly, adjusting his position to stand taller. His smile increased, staring at her brightly.  
"Doctor..." she whispered, taking a hesitant step closer. He nodded in response, but in return, a ripple ran down his body, and Amy suddenly realised, he wasn't actually there. A hologram was.  
"What am I supposed to do?" she asked, muttering. The hologram of the Doctor lifted his head, looking over her kindly.  
"Find a place to stay. The TARDIS has secured you a flat on the Boulevard, looking over Central Park."  
Amy nodded, stepping even closer.  
"Then what? Am I supposed to do something important with you? Or am I meant to just stay put and live out a year as a photographer?"  
The hologram rippled again, taking another position. All it did was respond and smile.  
"Just keep me safe, Amy. That's all I ask. And keep me away from apples. And Queen. And Van Halen." He changed his smile, and lifted both eyebrows in consern.  
"Okay... Slightly Creepy.." she mumbled, fiddling with something on the console. It bleeped, and she frowned. "I thought it was supposed to be dead."  
"Its not. She's on power saving mode." The Hologram replied, shuffling his feet slightly. That was starting to freak Amy out.  
"Power saving? I didn't even know the TARDIS had a power saving mode." Amy frowned, befuddled. She flipped a few more switches in a pattern she memorized the Doctor flipping, and sure enough, the old ship gave a steady shake, and a few lights flipped on in response.  
"Yes!" Amy congradulated herself quietly, listening to the engines coming back.  
"The address of the flat is already locked into the systems. Just flick the switch, and pull the lever to your right."  
Flashing the hologram a look of bewilderment, Amy did as she was told, and sure enough, the TARDIS' engines gave a groan of reluctance, before giving into the steady, but wild groan of a thousand year old engine. Amy smiled, holding on for dear life. She looked around, hoping to meet the Doctor's eyes, but the hologram had gone. A flicker of sadness shifted over her pretty face but she was soon knocked to the ground.

ooOoo

The TARDIS had landed. In the corner of a spacious flat. And Amy loved it.  
Stepping out of the TARDIS, Amy dropped her bag to the floor, looking around, bewildered. She was standing in a bedroom, wooden floorboards and a wooden plated wall. Her bed was a king, the window residing as the wall looking over Central Park. An open door opposite her lead to the rest of the flat, and Amy briskly walked over, careful not to tread on the woolly carpet. Her boots echoed on the floor boards as she tread lightly through the door, into the living space of the flat. She entered an open room, the size of a ball room. To her right was the kitchen further off, then what looked to be a desk, almost identical to the one in John's office, the finally a living room with a TV and three leather couches set out, overlooking New York. Opposite her, on the other side of the room, appeared to be another bedroom, identical to the one the TARDIS now resided in, a laundry and a bathroom.  
"Too big." Was the first thing that escaped her mouth as Amy turned on the spot. It was massive. To her, anyway. And so clean. The view catching her eye, she raced over to the glass plane, staring over New York.  
"Beautiful..." She murmured, collapsing on a couch. And she sat there for another hour, watching the sun go down. What a year this was going to be.

ooOoo

"Amelia..."  
The whisper was quiet, echoing through the corridor. Amy recognized this place. It was the Star ship U.K. The observation deck, where the Doctor had stood, waiting for her, looking over the stars. He stood there again, side on. Amy stepped closer, happy to be in his company again.  
"Amy..." He mumbled, but not turning to her.  
"I'm here, Doctor. I'm here." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. But in response, he flew around, slapping her hand away.  
"AMY!" He screamed in rage, fists tight. He stepped closer, teeth grinding and body rigid. But what scared her the most was his appearance. His clothes were torn and burnt, pieces missing or covered in blood. His ripped skin pulsed underneath, blood and flesh weeping out or off of him. He stepped closer again, the anger present on his face. His eye sockets were hollow, and Amy tried to scream, falling to the floor. His flesh melted on his face, his jaw cheek bones almost showing. The Doctor was grotesque, and screaming.  
"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME HERE?! YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT ME! YOU PROMISED TO KEEP ME SAFE, AND I YOU! I KEPT MY SIDE, BUT NOT YOU! LOOK AT ME, AMY! ROTTING AND DEAD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
Amy kicked away, finally allowing the scream to escape her lips. The Doctor advanced towards her, the flesh on his outstretched hand peeling away to reveal the skeletal structure underneath.  
"NO!" She fixed her eyes shut, feeling the cold touch on her face.

ooOoo

"NOOO!" She bolted upright, staring around the room. Her bed was in dismay, the covers soaking wet from sweat. Her eyes shone in the bright moonlight, darting around the room, scanning for that monster. But he was not to be seen.  
"Just a nightmare..." Amy told herself, throwing herself back down, closing her eyes. She sighed, turning on her side. Feeling something warm on her face, she opened them again to see the face of the rotting Doctor right next to her.

ooOoo

"NO!" Amy sat up again, this time blinking from the sunlight pouring in. Pushing her hair back with her hand, she yawned, swinging the bed sheets off.  
"What a nightmare." She mumbled, holding her head for a few more moments. Getting up, she shuffled heavily over to the shower. As she shut the bathroom door behind her, the imprint of a face appeared in the material of her pillow where she had been lying only moments before. The outline of the Doctor's screaming face, the one from her dream twisted the fabric.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Yes, sorry, it was short, but I only had a small amount of time. So, please don't feel afraid to review! Even criticism is great! Thank you.**

**Shall update soon.**


	3. The Photo Shoot

**A/N: I did it! I updated! Weehoo! I am SO sorry to all those who favourited, reviewed and followed. I am such an idiot! Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I might finish the other one this week or something. I had this one finished ages ago, but I forgot to put it up! So here it is...**

Chapter 3: The Photo Shoot

"Amelia! Darling, you have arrived!"

The girl yawned, downing another sip of her coffee. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, brushing the hair out of her face as well. That nightmare really hadn't helped.

Richard came rushing up, clipboard in hand. He practically barrelled into her, taking most of the blow. With a blur of hands, and some quick maneuvering, he had Amy walking down the corridor, wondering what the big rush was.

"Sorry, hun, but John needs you up in level fifteen, for a photo shoot? There's going to be a special on him, and some others, in the new edition of Vogue."

By the time he had finished explaining all this, they had arrived where they needed to be, and Richard was pushing her through the door to a huge, open room.

What hit her first was the sheer buzz of it all. Back and forth, different people went. All were dressed in the latest fashion, the girls wearing fabulous jewelry, donned in glamorous makeup, and their attire being so, well, beautiful and modern. It made Amy feel quite self conscious, in her miniskirt, white, cotton button-up shirt, a coat and scarf. This was the hight of fashion in 2010. How times have changed in three years.

The men flustered about, wearing their oxford shirts under fashionable jumpers, jeans and trousers, leather shoes, or something slightly more sporty. 'They all smell wonderful too.' Amy thought, smiling.

The photographers and assistants set up the area, readying it for the shooting to begin. They were obviously using the the background of New York, with the 360 degree view, which Amy was prepared for any model to stand on. As long as she could figure the camera out...

"Miss Pond. Glad you could join us this morning. Do you have your equipment with you?"

Amy turned to look directly at Ms. Thomas. The head of Excel Models. The middle aged woman wore a lovely, black dress, with something similar looking to ruffles down the front, but not so exotic. Her arms were covered in lace, her decortage clear of any wrinkles, unlike her face which was ridden with frown marks and stress lines.

"All here." Amy replied briskly, patting her TARDIS blue bag swung out in front of her. Ms. Thomas eyed her cautiously before continuing.

"Good. Now go set up."

The red head nodded, before rushing over to her spot. She set the bag down, peeling off her coat and passing it to one of the assistants. The young brunette smiled, taking it over to rest on a chair. From the floor, trying to find her camera in her bag, Amy muttered curses under her breath. She only stopped when a pair of thin legs clad in stylish trousers stopped in front of her. Looking up, Amy could only see a black outline of the face staring down at her, due to the lighting behind his head. But immediately it became obvious as to who he was.

"John! Nice to see you again!" Amy greeted, sticking out her hand. He smiled, taking it, then crouching down to her level with complete and utter ease. He came into focus immediately, and just like yesterday, Amy gasped. He looked so different without his Tweed and bow tie. He was dressed in a pin stripped shirt, cotton jumper over the top, scarf and tight fitting trousers. He wore a pair of Vans and Amy thought he looked wonderful.

"Good morning, Amy. Good to see you're organised, just like the rest of us." His smile became smug, and Amy's heart clenched. It was exactly the Doctor's smile when he was badgering her. Well this was the Doctor. But no, it wasn't. It was John Smith.

"Just fine, and yourself?" Amy asked, returning to her search, while answering the question that should have been asked.

"OK, fine. How are you?" She heard the clear, playful irritation in his voice as he realised what she was getting at. Amy smiled, rooting through her gigantic bag. Where on Earth was it?

John stared at her in the up most reverie, before noticing the annoying task she was currently undertaking.

"Here," He said warmly, taking her bag from her, and continuing the search himself. Amy watched intently as he rooted through her bag. More than once her eyes drifted to his face, which he held so similarly to the way the Doctor held it. Maybe because he was the same man. It was funny, really, because Amy expected him to be so different from the Doctor. But truly, he wasn't.

"Aha..." He smiled triumphantly, pulling out something big and black from her bag. He looked the item over before handing it to its owner, who gladly took it.

"Thank you." Amy smiled softly, holding the camera close. John nodded, before saying something else.

"You should really get a case for all this. It will help in your organisation."

Amy considered his offer, before finally shaking her head.

"Thanks, but for the moment, I'll stick to the bag." She pointed back to the blue bag, which John fixed his vision on.

"I like the colour." He said thoughtfully, more to himself than to Amy. She smiled, looking at the bag, than back at John. 'Of course you do. It's TARDIS blue.'

"Well you should go get ready." Amy gestured in front of her, to where he was supposed to be. John flashed her a smile, then did as he was told. Amy watched his receding image with almost sadness. They even walked alike.

ooOoo

Simple. It was hilarious. Amy had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing like a donkey at the site of him. At the moment, she had to cough like a maniac to cover it. The Doctor put on his most suggestive face, head held high, hands in trouser pockets, and hip cocked. Amy whimpered, hoping the apparent tear coming down her face wouldn't give her laughing fit away. He just looked so damn stupid.

'But also cute...'

Amy pulled a face.

'No. What?'

Shaking her head, Amy zoned back it, letting her camera go wild. Flashes went off everywhere, leaving the room drenched in white. The poor girl next to Amy seem to be taking it the most, though. She continually rubbed her eyes, before having to leave. But the Doctor - or rather 'John' - seemed to be impervious to it. He just took different positions each time, trying a new stance or pose, looking completely at ease. Amy smiled fondly, just allowing her friend to do whatever he liked.

Wait.

Could she even call him that?

Sure, he was the Doctor, but he was also John Smith, a man she had never met before yesterday. But he still recognised her, and was kind, so yes. They were friends. At least Amy liked to think about it like that.

She pulled another face.

'Confusing.' She frowned, watching the Doctor stretch forward, placing his hands in front of himself, forming a square with his fingers in front of the camera. The rest of his body appeared to be in a frame formed by his fingers.

"Clever." She whispered, so only he could hear her. He looked up at her, smiled appreciatively, then straightened up.

"Thanks John. That was good. Okay, Paul, you're next."

Ms. Thomas walked into the frame, dropping her glasses down to the tip of her nose to get a better look around. Everyone started rushing around, preparing for another 'male' model to step up. John wandered off the set, heading off to stand with the others. Amy watched him go, and didn't see the other stepping out into the open space, waiting for her. The backdrop of the Cityscape was vast, and continuously moving with cars and people down below. The model, Paul, stood waiting for her.

"Hun, over here." He whispered kindly, attracting her attention. She snapped around to him, a sheepish smile evident on her pretty face framed by fiery red hair. Her green eyes shone brightly with anticipation, but also something else. Something darker.

"Hmm...? Oh yeah. Sorry." She replied, fidgeting with her camera. Her Scottish accent was broad, something so different and... attractive, compared to the New York's resident accent. Paul smiled, shaking his head.

"Don't worry yourself." He replied, taking a position and preparing for Amy. She smiled apologetically before finally taking another set of pictures. Paul was quite attractive, to say the least. He wasn't big in build, but more lean. His stomach was flat, and his chest as well, but his shoulders compensated for it. His face was perfectly moulded, with high cheek bones and a thin mouth. His eyes were a light grey, his hair hanging in brown locks to just above his shoulders. He was attractive in both personality, and looks, it seems.

To say the least, his pictures were fantastic.

It took another two minutes to finish Paul's photo shoot, before a set of twin girls stepped up. They both posed with each other, using their identical looks, outfits, hair and makeup as an advantage. Mostly it consisted of making one another a mirror image of the other, quite literally, and causing it to appear as though only one was standing in front of a mirror. It sounded simple in Amy's head, but was hard to spell out.

After the twins, another man, then a woman, another pair of twins who were both gingers, another man who went by the name Gideon, some female actress from Ireland and then, finally, a pair of young sisters who had won a beauty competition last year in Australia. Their mother had no trouble filling the gaps in for Amy while the redhead took photos of her children. To say the least, when they were all finished, Amy was completely worked out.

"Good job, everyone. I want that standard kept up." Ms Thomas was now shouting over everyone's commotion as the packing started up. "And Eliza, walk with me!"

The young brunette assistant from before came through the crowd, winding her way to the head of Excel Models. Amy watched them walk out from the corner of the room. She silently went back to placing her camera in a cover she has found in her bag, then placing it in the latter.

"Ahummm."

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke Amy away from her thoughts, quickly spinning around to face a young man, whom she recognised as Paul. Now he was close, she could see the colour of his eyes, the way his smile quirked, how his brown locks curled in funny ways, and altogether, how wonderful he looked.

"Should have introduced myself earlier, but, hi. My name's Paul Golic." He stopped to extend his hand. Amy took it gently, and he smiled.

"And what may your wonderful name be?"

Amy gulped, a blush rising to her cheeks. It wasn't like she wasn't used to the odd flirt, but this was somehow different. 'Paul' was well mannered, and courteous. And Amy liked that.

"A-Amelia Pond." She silently cursed herself for stuttering. "But you can just call me Amy."

Paul brought her hand forward and pressed her nuckles to his lips softly, smiling affectionately. An almost smug looked shadowed his handsome face.

"I do prefer the name 'Amelia'." He offered, gently dropping her hand. She opened her mouth to refuse, but he noticed and quickly resumed. "But if you prefer it, then your wish is my command."

He bowed, and Amy laughed aloud.

"Steady on there, soldier. Don't go making a fool of yourself just yet."

Her voice was deep and lined with a heavy Scottish acent, just like before. Her wit almost outshined her beauty, and her accent fit her just right.

"Fine then. If I'm not allowed to 'Make a fool of myself', then allow me to take you out for coffee."

Amy smiled. Of course she'd love to, and she was just about to agree when she saw something. Or rather, someone. Standing close to the door, smiling invitingly. An even bigger smile stretched across Amy's face as John stood there silently, very still, but spoke with every breath. He raised an eyebrow, gesturing his eyes to Paul, and Amy knew what he was asking. Very calmly, she looked back up at Paul, an apologetic look looming her face.

"I'd love to, but maybe some other time. I promised a friend I'd go to lunch with them today. In fact, right now." She swung around, and nimbly placed her bag over her shoulder. Paul was almost stuttering for words, as though he wasn't used to being refused.

"Oh, okay. Maybe tomorrow, then, lovely 'Amy'." He accented her name, smiling brightly. She looked at him, nodding slowly.

"Yes. Maybe tomorrow. Bye for now, Paul."

Quickly making an exit, he watched her go, a cheerful expression depicting his handsome face. It stayed that way until he saw who she was supposed to be going to lunch with. It was John Smith, if his memory served him correctly.

"Damn." He muttered, before turning off and striding away heavily.

ooOoo

"Black, two sugars."

Amy sat perched on the concrete ridge, dangling her feet towards the water. She watched the waves steadily go back and forth, rising from the depths, then washing on the bricks of the bay. She looked up, smiling appreciatively as she took the coffee he held for her.

"Thanks, Doc - John!" she shook her head, hoping that he hadn't noticed. Her gaze settled on her coffee cup, and she frowned. Something wasn't right. Something felt off. It was like something wasn't there, but should be.

Suddenly, a paper bag was thrustered just into her vision, and she smiled grumpily, grabbing it off of him with a playful tug.

"Haha, very funny. But thanks, John." The last part was sincere enough to stop him from pouting, as he stood up on the concrete ridge, placed his stuff down next to him, then lowered himself to sit next to Amy with ease. He watched he quietly as she pulled out her salmon ans avacado sushi roll, before taking a small bite from it. He smiled, proud with himself as she closed her eyes and sighed. Obviously, he got the right one.

So caught up in his reverie, that he didn't notice Amy staring as well, with a somewhat confused look on her face.

"Are you going to sit here and watch me eat, or maybe try something yourself?" She asked, smirking. John simply shrugged, looking back out at the view. It was more of a late lunch really, seeming it was nearly three. The photo shoot had lasted longer than either had expected that morning.

"Guess so." He mumbled, crunching the paper of the bag which withheld a pie.

_Cheese and Bacon, I'm guessing._ Amy thought, taking a whiff of it over her sushi and the salty air. John stripped the paper back, and sure enough, a cheese and bacon pie was underneath. He took a bite, staring off into the distance. They both stayed quiet for a a moment, the silence not awkward, but comforting. The wind blew, the sea crashed, sea gulls squabbled, and the sound of cars and people filled the silence considerably, but Amy was the first to break it.

"Why did you ask me to lunch?"

The question was simple, but almost hard to answer for John. For starters, why was she talking to Paul Golic? Why were they both smiling? And why did John care?

"Why were you talking to Paul?"

_So that's what this is all about._ Amy realised, suddenly shaking her head in a mixture of frustration and humour. It was funny, the Doctor being jealous was something new. He was never really jealous of anyone? Well who was there to be jealous of around Amy? There had never been anyone else in her life except him. The Doctor was her only constant dependent, even if he was missing for most her life.

"We were just... Talking. And one thing lead to another, and I was supposed to be going out to lunch with him, but I went with you instead."

He looked at her, eyebrows raised. Amy let out a breath, knowing he knew what she would say next.

"And he's taking me out to lunch tomorrow. Fine. There. Happy?" Amy finished her roll, chucking the paper out. "And why would you care anyway?"

"No... No reason. I mean, I was just interested and yeah."

"Of course you were. Because I wasn't about to-"

"Yeah, I know."

"Yep."

That was when a silence descended, and oh... It was awkward.

"So, what are you doing after this?" He asked, attempting to break up the sudden awkwardness settling upon them, after that rather fast paced exchange between the two. He fidgeted with the paper bag in his hand, trying not to seem to inconspicuous. Amy had the right mind to laugh, but decided against it.

"Umm... I'm with you, helping you go through your wardrobe for the next two hours."

"Really?" John asked hopefully.

"No, of course not. Does it look like I know what I'm doing with clothes?" Amy laughed, lifting the mood slightly. She shuffled closer to John, taking hold of his hand. Its a gesture she has shared with the Doctor on many occasion, and it usually symbolizes their ongoing friendship. Just then, Amelia hoped he could see, or at least, feel the meaning behind it. And he must have, for he allowed her to take it, and interlaced their fingers together, squeezing slightly. Amy smiled, watching the water again. And in that moment, it was nice to know he was right there. With her, occupying the same moment of space and time.

**A/N: Competition... Always did love a bit of competition. Love to hear your opinions!**

**Shall update soon.**


End file.
